


The Most Beautiful Colours Chase the Sun

by grannypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, honestly i don't even know, lots and lots of puns, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannypants/pseuds/grannypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vain doesn't suit Zayn, sarcasm doesn't suit Niall, no one is sure what exactly it is that Liam does, Louis isn't the moon and Harry isn't the sun.<br/>Angst, puns, and science ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Colours Chase the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is or if i'm gonna finish it, but it's been sitting for a year and this is what I have. If it turns out it's good i'll probably finish it.  
> Title's from a song because isn't that what all larry fics do?  
> Local Natives - Sun Hands
> 
> I'm sorry for this. 
> 
> Dedicated to my physics teacher who said something about the northern lights and inspired this mess.
> 
> my tumblr is girlalmehty if u care.

Louis wasn’t stupid. Well, alright, that’s debatable among some of his friends considering his stint in university ending in a drop out. But whatever. He was street smart. He knew that logically this guy wasn’t here for the experiments he was putting on in front of a group of elementary aged school kids. He knew that. Yet even through his protective goggles he could see this guy eyeing him from across the room. His hair was tied up in what looked to be a piece of an old shirt, and however disgusted Louis was by that he was equally intrigued. 

He was trying to work here, after all. This was his workplace for god’s sake and this horrifyingly attractive man just thinks he can sit in? Yeah right. Silently Louis thanked some sort of divine intervention that he had chosen to wear his best pair of jeans today, the ones that showed off the perfect curvature of his ass. Not that he cared. 

“The Northern and Southern Lights,” Louis interludes as he began set up the next groups set of experiments. “Otherwise known as Aurora Borealis and Aurora Austrails are caused by a fascinating phenomena. When highly charged electrons carried by solar winds from the sun interact with the particles in our atmosphere, they produce color that is carried in the path of the magnetic field around the earth, which is why it is most prominent at the magnetic poles.”

Louis wished his speeches sounded less like Wikipedia articles and more like something children would be interested in, but then again he was going to school to be a chemist not an elementary school teacher, so he supposed he didn’t care. 

“I’ll bet you’re wondering what causes the different colors.” Yes, group participation. That ought to get these kids a little more excited. And he certainly doesn’t want the curly haired guy in the back to answer. No, definitely not. 

“Not really.” He hears someone mutter from the front. 

Pretending not to hear, Louis continues. “The different particles in the atmosphere at different heights react differently, causing different colors. Oxygen above 150 miles up creates green, below would create red. Isn’t that fascinating?” God, Louis hates his job. 

If crickets were allowed in his wing of London’s Science Museum he was sure that he would hear them. He caught Curly’s eyes like a deer in the headlights. Nothing like proving you’re incredibly good at your job in front of probably the hottest thing on this side of the sun. 

“Yeah, alright. Get outta here, enjoy the rest of the museum then.”

Eventually the kids started filtering out and Louis wanted to talk to the wild-haired intruder that popped into his session. But when he went over to the back of the room near the bench where he’d been sitting he found nothing but empty space and a few sheets of stray paper. Louis picked them up but almost dropped them right away in disgust: physics notes. There was no way this guy was physics major. No way. Louis had had his fair share of all sorts of scientists at university, but physicists were always the worst; always going on about something they’d seen on Through The Wormhole and never spending enough time on Louis cock. At least biologists knew what to do this his anatomy. 

The writing on the paper was a cluster of messy scribbles (something else all physicists had in common) and Louis could hardly make any sense of the theoretical versus observable particle equations, but there was something in the top right hand corner that Louis could understand. There was a half-hearted scribble of a name he could make out: Harry. Louis snorted, thinking of the mop on top of the guy’s head. He sure got that part right. 

So naturally Zayn had to know. He shoved the papers into his bag and headed towards the food services. Ever since he’d started working here, he and Zayn had an unspoken rule to meet in the cafeteria everyday for lunch and laugh over the laughable, swoon over the swoon worthy and eat their body weight in the free french fries they always got from Niall. Louis didn’t know when exactly Niall started sitting with them and bringing them free food that he snuck out of the back, but he wasn’t complaining. Zayn told him that Niall had worked in the cafeteria long before even he started working there, which is why no one said anything when a few bags of fries went missing. 

Except today Zayn wasn’t there yet; his tour must have ran long, Louis reasoned. So he sat at their usual table and waited for Zayn, and the endless stream of French fries that came along with Niall, but something was different in the cafeteria. Louis could sense it. Or maybe it wasn’t the cafeteria itself, but rather someone in it. Louis could practically feel someone staring at the back of his head with such intensity that certain electromagnetic forces would be jealous. So Louis swivelled in this seat and saw none other than Physics Major Harry sitting behind him. When Louis’ eyes locked with Harry’s, Harry blushed a deep red and buried his nose back into a big scary looking physics textbook. 

But the thing was, Louis didn’t normally go for the blushy, shy science nerd type. He liked the type to be bold and brash, loud and able to keep up with Louis’ tendency to be unpredictable at every turn. But Harry was cute, and looked stressed beyond belief, so Louis figured that if wouldn’t do any harm just to cheer the poor guy up a bit. After all, he was a physics major. What did they even do for fun? Measure the distance to the sun and wish they could fling themselves into it probably. 

Louis began to slowly peel his lab coat off in the most seductive, noticeable manner possible. He looked over his shoulder to see that Harry had indeed been watching, and had turned an even darker shade of red. 

“Is it hot in here or it that just our bond forming?” Louis smirked.

Harry’s mouth dropped and Louis prided himself on a pickup line well done. He was considering either introducing himself, or pulling another joke out when both Zayn and Niall plopped down at the table, spilling fries in every which direction.

“You know,” Zayn said as he sprinkled salt over the fries. “I wonder what the possible health implications are of eating copious amounts of deep fried potatoes everyday are? Surely malnutrition, no?” He put a fistful of fries in his mouth. “Too bad none of us took biology.”

Louis had long since been pulled out of his Harry induced trance and began to pick at the fries. “What do you mean ‘none of us’? I’m the only one who was even taking a science major. You were doing what? Philosophy? ‘Cause there’s a way to make a career out of that.” He laughed. “And Niall didn’t even go to university, let alone have a chance to crash, burn and drop out.”

“Excuse me? And who’s the one who supplies the food?” Niall said with a full mouth. Louis is pretty sure a half chewed piece of potato hits him in the face. Gross. 

“Quite right Louis, you should never take a piss at the person who stands between you and starvation.” Zayn prompted.

So Louis quieted down, he couldn’t very well tell Zayn about Harry when he was right there staring at him with the heat of a thousand suns. Zayn told a story about an insanely fit guy on his tour this morning, and how it ran long because he kept getting distracted by how his pecs were visible through his shirt. Louis could sympathize. 

Soon the fries were gone and Niall and Zayn both had to go back to work. Louis’ next group wasn’t for another hour, so he occupied himself with a game of 2048. Or, tried to occupy himself rather. Because stupid, cute Harry was still there and it was horribly distracting. And the worst part was he wasn’t even doing anything. He was just copying notes out of his textbook, (which, why was he doing that here, Louis wondered? Aren’t there libraries and dorms for that sort of thing?) and he kept pushing his stupid hair back, and when he would glide the pen across the page, Louis could see the veins in his stupid arm. Louis thought he might hate him a little bit. 

Louis would not just sit here and be subjected to this blatant torture, he had more self respect than that. So he pushed his chair out as loudly as possible, took his lab coat off the back of the chair, and walked towards the exit, which Harry happened to be right beside. As he walked past Harry’s table, Louis saw the perfect opportunity for one final pun, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take it. 

“I’ll be keeping my ion you Curly.” He smirked as he walked out. His puns were so golden they were number seventy-nine on the periodic table, Harry better appreciate it. He turned back to see if he had elicited the appropriate reaction. Harry’s head was on the table, his hands curled in his hair, and his shoulders shaking with laughter. After all, it’s not truly a good pun if people don’t hate you a little but for it. Obviously Louis had succeeded. 

The remainder of Louis’ day was full of thinking of science related pick up liked and hoping he would get a chance to use them. There was other stuff he should focus on too, like the drawl of mindless experiments, but really, what was more important?

Louis only saw Harry one more time that day, and it was very brief. He was with a fit guy that had a plaid shirt tied around his waist. Louis didn’t have to look very hard to see that his pecs were visible through his white tee, and that it must have been the guy Zayn was talking about. What a happy coincidence.  
Louis met up with Zayn in the lobby and they went to the underground to catch the tube home. Louis was more than grateful for Zayn’s hospitality when he let him move in with him, and even more so when he got him a job at the Science Museum. Really he was the best mate a guy could ask for, even if he did enable Louis’ smoking habit a bit.

“What’s up? You look like you swallowed a lemon.”

“Nothing.”

“You forget I know you too well.” Zayn said as they got onto the train. There were no seats left so they had to stand, holding the poles. “In Louis Language ‘nothing’ means ‘everything, my life is falling apart I might as well jump into the Thames.’ Tell me the truth please.” 

“Met a cute guy today.”

“You’re right, that’s tragic. I don’t know how you’ll go on.” Zayn laughed. 

“Oi, cut it out. It is tragic Zayn since I didn’t get to see him again and get a number. Now he’ll just fade into the oblivion of hot dudes and never surface again.”

“Where is this oblivion then? And how did I manage to escape it?”

“You’re not funny Zayn, no one thinks you’re good looking.” Louis took it as his own personal responsibility to make sure Zayn’s beauty didn’t go to his head. Although it rhymes, vain doesn’t suit Zayn.

“Oh quit sulking. Maybe he’ll turn up again.”

Louis wasn’t sulking. What the hell did Zayn know anyways?

“Oh what the hell do you know? As if you’re any better. Get a name for Mr. Muscles?” The train lurched to stop.

“Oh would you look at that,” Zayn said. “It’s our stop, quick let’s go.”

Zayn liked to think he was the king of diversion, but Louis knew better. He followed Zayn off the tube and up to their apartment. They ordered Chinese takeaway and fell asleep on the couch watching re-runs of Breaking Bad, and Louis didn’t bring up either of their current boy problems for the rest of the night. 

Too soon Louis’ alarm went off, and just like every morning he had to practically pour a whole pot of coffee down Zayn’s throat to get him functioning. Really, Louis was doing Zayn a great service by moving in with him. How he ever got to work on time before Louis was around was a mystery to him.  
The tube was busy, just like it always is, and the route was the same, and the Science Museum had the same look it always had and Louis could feel himself getting bored of it all. His life was very plain and very predictable. If someone wanted to kidnap him it would only be too easy. Louis hated that he could feel himself starting to despise every aspect of his life. Trying to keep a positive outlook was easy in theory until the world literally starts drowning you. 

The skies above London turned dark like Louis’ thoughts and began to pour down on him. Only suiting, he supposed. 

He and Zayn rushed inside to try and save their hair before it was too late but they were stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. 

There was a curly haired boy flanked by a rather muscular boy at the front desk and it didn’t take much for Louis to recognize them. While Louis was determined to play it cool, Zayn let out a small scream of terror at the sight of Biceps-McGee and quickly scurried off without being seen. Louis, on the other hand took a much classier approach. 

He walked slowly around the front desk and down the hallway which was in the direct line of sight of anyone standing at said desk. And if Louis swayed his hips a little more than usual as he walked, well who really cares. He’s aware of his own assets, and Harry was missing out if he hadn’t already noticed. Or maybe Harry’s already calculated the exact rate he would have to rotate his hips at in circular motion while he rode Louis to reach optimal orgasms. Who knows?

Except now Louis is all the way down the hall and he’s thinking about Harry riding him, and he knows it’s going to be a long day. He’d only seen this boy a handful of times; he really needed to keep himself in check. He didn’t even know if Harry was into dudes. He could totally be barking up the wrong tree. 

Louis prepared the chemicals he planned on using for the day, and he put on his god damned lab coat and before he knew it he was being bombarded with a brand new stream of kids. Every time Louis looked up though, he would meet a pair of familiar green eyes. Every. Single. Time. It would seem as though Harry had nothing better to do than crash his trifle, meaningless experiments. Again. Louis wouldn’t stand for it. 

This time when the kids filed out, Harry didn’t go with them leaving a trail of physics notes in his wake, no, this time he remained on the bench and Louis was greeted by pigeon toes and ripped jeans. 

“Uhh.”

“Well I won’t lie, I figured you’d at least be articulate.” Louis said

“I am! I mean, uhm, could you pretend I said that with infinitely less enthusiasm?” 

“I’ll consider it. Is there a particular reason why you’ve been stalking me?”

“Uhm, well, I wouldn’t say it’s stalking, I mean not really, I think that stalking would probably require a lot more work, and I mean I just asked the receptionist where you would be at what time, and that’s probably a perfectly logical thing to do, right? And not to mention-“

“Woah there, Curly. Take a breath once and a while, would ya?” 

“Sorry, I just. I mean, you have my notes from yesterday, and I sorta need them. Like, badly. “ He said with a shaky breath.

“Oh right.” Louis said, digging into his bag. “Physics, eh? Tricky stuff. You a secret genius or summat?’ 

“Oh hardly, it’s actually really hard, and my midterm is tomorrow, so those notes are worth more than gold to me right now to be honest.” Harry grabbed the papers, and breathed an audible sigh of relief. “I’m Harry by the way.” 

“Louis, and yeah, I kinda, uhm, already knew that? You’re name that is. I may have snooped a bit through your papers. That’s some fine cursive you got there.”

“It’s rude to be sarcastic Louis.” Harry smirked. 

“It’s also rude to take away valuable learning time from young children, Harry. That didn’t seem to stop you though.” 

“That’s hardly what I was doing, I was just listening in. I mean I didn’t take away from their learning experience, I mean, I don’t think I did.”

“Jesus Harry, do you always talk like you’ve just offended someone’s nan? I’m just joking.”

“Of course, I knew that.” Harry sighed. “I totally knew that, I guess I’m just a bit of a mess right now? I’m pretty stressed about my test tomorrow, and it’s not like you’re helping matters.”

“Me? What have I done? I’ve been here minding my own business, trying to conduct an educational environment – “

“Oh please, as if you don’t know.” Harry said. “As if you aren’t aware of how well your, uhm, assets can draw attention.”

“Why Harold, I’m both shocked, and disappointed by your very poor innuendo.” 

 

“Well I’m shocked and disappointed too, Louis. According to the second law of thermodynamics, you’re supposed to share your hotness with me.”

Louis took a step back. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t have possibly found someone who is capable of retaliating to his somewhat outlandish pickup lines. “What did you just say to me?”

“You heard me. You think you’re the only one with quirky little lines? It might come as a shock, but the physics community as a whole has an incredible sense of humour. Or at least they like to think so.” Harry said.

“I’m scandalized.” Louis said grabbing his chest in mock surprise. “You better be careful, with lines like that, someone might think that you’re trying to get them into bed with you.”

“Well in my bed, it is perpetual motion all night long, so, I mean it wouldn’t be the worst thing.” 

Louis was pulled from his conversation when Zayn popped his head in the door. “Hey Lou, are you still – uhm, hey. I didn’t realise you had company.”

“Don’t worry about it Zayn, I’m just having my innocence stolen by this disorderly physics major.” Louis said over his shoulder, looking to Zayn.

Zayn snorted. “Your innocence? What are we, in year nine again? Pretty sure that ship has long since sailed.”

“Is everyone out to get me? I’ll deal with you when we get home Zayn.” Louis said, exasperated. “I really should go though, Curly. These youngins aren’t going to teach themselves. I have to get back to work. Should I expect you tomorrow?”

“Well I mean, I’ll probably be in a huge pit of despair after my exam, so I’m going to go with no. Could I maybe get your, uhm, significant digits though?” He whispered with a wink, as if he didn’t want Zayn to hear. “In case I have some pressing chemistry related questions that just can’t wait?”

“That’s the worst line I’ve ever heard.” Zayn laughed from across the room. 

“Oh fuck off Zayn, don’t you have a mirror to look in, or you know, a quiff to maintain?” Louis said. “ He’s right though Curly that’s a terrible line. It’s even sadder that it’s actually working.” 

Louis shook his head as he pulled a sharpie out of his bag. He pulled Harry’s arm towards him and scribbled his number in permanent ink onto his arm, right next to a variety of seemingly meaningless tattoos. “There, these should go nicely with the random assortment you have on here already.” 

“Yeah, I have e=mc2 tattooed on my ass too, care to see?” Harry said pulling his arm back. 

“All in good time Harold. After all, you strangely enough resemble an alpha carbon, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Louis laughed. 

“An alpha carbon? You lost me there?” Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You know, likely susceptible to a backside attack?” Louis said. Honestly his humour was lost on so many. He didn’t know why he bothered. 

“Guess I won’t argue there.” Harry said widening his eyes. “I should probably head off too, you know, notes to study and all.” 

Louis’ smirk fell as he bid Harry farewell, and watched him walk out the door, brushing past Zayn. He tried not to watch the way his hips rocked as he walked, he really did. But Louis was only human, and this boy was hotter than a Bunsen burner left on high. It was hardly fair. Louis would have preferred to let the matter fall, but Zayn walked into the room with a huge smirk on his face. 

“What was that about then?” He asked.

“I have no idea what you mean Zayn. It was just lads, chatting like lads do, like we’re doing now.” 

“Oh yeah, lads, lads, lads. Don’t bullshit me Louis, you haven’t pulled out the alpha carbon line since first semester of uni.” Zayn said. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“You can hardly blame me.” Louis said walking to the table in the room, starting to clear the clutter of his last experiments, prepping for the next wave.

“He’s gorgeous, has a full understanding of my truly amazing humour, something you could stand to take notes on to be honest, and he’s obviously got quite a comedic streak himself. He’s practically me, but in physics form.”

“Louis, you hate physics. I believe on multiple occasions you’ve said you would rather chop off one of your own limbs and proceed to eat it before you ever did physics again.”

“People change Zayn.”

“Yeah, sure. I mean just last night you told me that cauliflower was the spawn of the devil, and you would never think any differently, but yeah sure, you’re totally open to change.” Zayn snorted. “Pack up early today, you, me, and Niall are hitting the pubs tonight. Niall said were celebrating.”

“Celebrating what?” Louis asked as Zayn was walking away.

“With Niall, who knows? He probably found another fry that was shaped like Obama or something. Be ready for six, I’ll swing round to get you.”

Louis nodded to himself and began to set his table with potassium, and a water bottle. He rolled the fume hood over to his work station, and went to his desk to check his messages. There were none from Harry, which he would pretend he wasn’t disappointed by.

In the remaining hours of the day Louis managed to spill two possibly hazardous chemicals, knock over a hot plate, and rip his favourite lab coat. While his antics were humorous to the children, he had a hard time not sighing in audible relief when it was finally time to meet Zayn.

Even by six the centre was practically abandoned. Their business had been steadily decreasing lately. Their only main visitors seemed to be school trips, and that was only because they gave discounts for groups over ten people. This made it easy for Louis to slip out an hour early, completely unnoticed. Zayn had, in fact, not swung round to get him in his office, so he had to go hunting for him around the building. 

He wasn’t in the cafeteria, or any of the labs, or even the decreasingly popular ‘booger’ display. Louis ended up waiting at the front desk, impatiently tapping his foot. He was one more text from Niall inquiring where they were away from leaving without him, when he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, looking out of sorts, featuring a dishevelled quiff, a backwards shirt, and Louis was pretty sure his shoes were on the wrong feet.

“Where the hell have you been? Niall’s been at the pub for an hour already. You know how he gets when we let him drink alone.”

“Yeah, sorry. Just got caught up I guess.” Zayn said, a slow blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Louis’ back was turned from the doors, but when he heard it slam, he turned. A man with short hair, and a white t-shirt stretched thinly across his broad shoulders was quickly exiting the building. Louis eyed his roommate with suspicion, since he was almost positive he’d seen the exact same man standing next to Harry this morning.

“Caught up? Doing what exactly? Certainly not fixing your hair.” Louis said, pulling Zayn forward to sort out his hair. 

“Don’t start Louis. If it turns into anything more, I’ll let you know.”

“Alright then. C’mon we’re late as it is. But for god sake fix your shirt. And your shoes. I don’t even think your zipper is done up, Christ Zayn.”  
Once they’d fixed Zayn into looking presentable, they walked the sort distance to the bar, only just more than casually late. Louis decided it wasn’t bad, considering he was with Zayn, who was notorious for never showing up on time. 

Niall was in his element, clanging together pints with strangers over the smallest of things: a goal scored on the football game that played over the telly, two people suspiciously getting up to ‘go to the bathroom’ at the same time, anything really. 

He was more than half way to drunk when Louis and Zayn sat down next to him.

“About time lads. Was worried I’d have to celebrate myself.”

“Sorry Niall, Zayn got caught up.” Louis said with a pointed stare. “What are we celebrating then? You finally get that old hamburger out from behind the fryer?”

“Very funny, but no.” Niall motioned to the bartender to get drinks for Louis and Zayn. Once they had pints in hand, he continued. “I’ve actually been accepted into a culinary school boys. Starts in a few months. There’s a catch though.”

“Is it that nudist one you applied to last month?” Zayn asked between sips.

“Aha, no, I wish though, how sick would that be? No it’s actually in New York. Seems the Culinary Institute of America is interested in your favourite Irishman.”

“Oh, I didn’t know Bono cooked.” Louis joked. “Seriously though, you’re ditching us then? For the Yankees?”

“Well it’s like, how could I say no, ya know? They offered me this really great scholarship. Kinda hard to pass that up, just to say here in London.”

“I think it’s really great Niall. I think Lou is just a little jealous of the states all of a sudden.” Zayn said. “He sort of relies on you for all types of nutrition.”

“Well I mean, you lads are welcome to join me. Not like there’s not science centres there too, ya know?” Niall took a hearty swig of his beer, nearly emptying it. 

“Careful Niall, it’s like you’re trying to steal my roommate on me.” Louis said, looking over to Zayn, who had grown quiet. Louis knew Zayn had always loved the states. That he’d always though of applying to school there, maybe getting his art degree finally. 

“Nothin’ like that Lou, just saying. Maybe getting out of here would do ya some good.” Niall finished his pint, and beckoned the bartender for another. “Always said we’d see America, didn’t we?”

Niall was right, all through his schooling Louis wanted to go to the states, but he’d always been to caught up to bother, whether from babysitting his sisters, going to uni, dropping out of uni, that phase where he had a bowl cut and actually thought it looked cool. It all seemed more important than actually seeing what the big fuss was about over in the states. 

Across the bar there was hearty laughter echoing through the whole pub. Louis nearly spat his beer out when he saw who was sitting in a booth over against the far wall. He could see the face of the muscled guy from the science centre, the one Zayn was fawning over. Beside him was a bloke with a dreadful quiff, and looked way older than the rest of his tablemates. Peaking over the top of the booth, he could see the backside of a curly mop of hair, one that looked almost too recognisable. 

“Hey Zayn, did ya ever talk to that guy from work? The one with the excessive muscles?” Louis said with false innocence. 

“Uhm, no I was to too, uh, busy with ya know, my actual job. It’s not like I have the time to just chat with strangers, right?” Zayn stammered. I thin gleam of sweat appeared on his brow, and he quickly drowned his reply with alcohol. 

“Oh? I was just wondering because he’s over there, do you see? Just there, at the back.” Louis said pointing as discreetly as possible. 

Zayn did a quick double take, and whispered under his breath “Shit. Shit, shit , shit.” Louis laughed, and stood up to walk over there. “Louis wait, what the fuck are you doing? You can’t just go over there.”

“Well it would be rude not to Zayn. Young Harry is over there; I have to go say hi. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Louis, no.” Zayn said, drawing out his syllables. 

Louis strutted over to the booth where Harry was sitting, swaying his hips probably a little too much, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Zayn, who was shrinking down into his chair, trying to make himself less visible. He reached the table, and leaned against the side where Harry was sitting, their shoulders only just touching. 

“Fancy seeing you here then, thought you had a big scary midterm to study for.” Louis said. 

“Louis! Hi, I – wow I didn’t think I’d see you here. These are my friends.” He slurred, no doubt a little bit drunk. “This is Nick, and Liam, and Ed was here somewhere, are you here alone?”

“No, I’m not that sad and desperate, thank you very much Harry.” Before Harry could interject saying that’s not what he meant at all, Louis put his fingers to his lips. “Shh, Curly. I’m still talking. I’m here with my mates Zayn and Niall. Just having a couple pints to celebrate.”

The one Louis had come to know was Biceps Mcgee, Liam, he made a mental note, straightened his back when Louis said Zayn’s name. Subtly clearly wasn’t his strong suit. 

“Well did you want to invite them over? We have plenty of room.” Liam piped up. 

Louis could see Nick, the one with the poor quiff, roll his eyes. “Wouldn’t want to impose.” Louis said. “Just thought I’d come say hello, and maybe scold Harry here a bit for putting off his studently duties.”

“I figured I’ve studied enough. If I have to try and memorize anymore quantitative formulas my brain might explode. You don’t want my brain to explode, do you Louis?” 

“Leave the poor guy alone Harry, he just popped in to say hi.” Nick said. “Let him leave in peace for gods sake you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Harry shook his head and frowned. “No, never wanna do that. I’m not being embarrassing am I Louis?”

“Not at all. How ‘bout I invite the lads over here though, seems like you wanna have a bit of a chat.” Louis looked back over the Niall and Zayn. Zayn was practically peeking through his fingers, unable to watch what was happening. Louis just smirked and motioned them over. Niall jumped up quickly, and came over, throwing an arm around Louis’ neck. Zayn sulked up slowly from behind, hiding behind Louis and Niall. 

Louis quickly introduced them, Liam turning bright red when Zayn sat next to him, Louis would have to ask him what the deal was with that. Louis slid in beside Harry, with Niall beside him. Having all three of them squished into one side of the booth left very little wiggle room, infact Louis was a little bit grateful. Harry was warm, both in body temperature, and in manner. Louis couldn’t help but try and discreetly press himself further into his side, not that Harry would have noticed anyways. He was engaging into an animated conversation with Niall.

“So let me get this straight. You found a chip, and honest to god, made of potato, chip, that looked exactly like Obama?” 

Louis had heard this conversation so many times he could probably recite it word for word himself, so he mostly tuned it out. He instead focussed on Harry; he looked different under the bar lights, different from the stressed boy he had seem this afternoon. His long curly hair was let down, and reached nearly his shoulders. If Louis was right, and he always was, he thought he spotted an earring dangling from one of Harry’s ears, a cross he believed. His white shirt had a small grease stain at the bottom where it met his black jeans. It was strangely endearing. Harry also had a blue bandana tied around his neck, which Louis could practically see him tying his hair up with. Even under the table he could see Harry’s pigeon toes in a pair of god awful poopy mustard colour. 

Overall Harry was quite the sight to behold.

Louis lost himself a bit staring at him, and didn’t notice when the conversation about the French fry lagged, and was picked up between Nick and Liam. Harry’s gazed was now focused on Louis, who had yet to notice that he’d been caught staring. 

“Hey Louis,” Harry started, making Louis jump. “Did you know that when two large objects are close together, they’re supposed to radiate gravitational waves?”

“That’s fascinating Harry, did you memorize that for your midterm?” Louis said, cutting off just as he started to feel Harry’s large palm slide across his thigh under the table.

“Well, yes. But I think it also explains why I want to touch you so bad. Your thighs, your arse. You have quite a lot going for you, you know that?”

“Do you have any other large objects that might be gravitating towards my arse then?” Louis said. They were speaking low enough that only they could hear each other, except maybe Niall, if he was paying close enough attention. Which he wasn’t. 

“Reckon you’d like to find out?” Harry smirked. 

“Lads, you tellin’ secrets over here?” Niall said, bumping Louis with his shoulder. “Hey, did you know Zayn and Liam have met already? Wicked innit?”  
They had Louis’ attention now. “That is wicked. Tell us Zayn, how’d you meet Liam?” Louis tried to speak as normally as possible, the only person noticing the wave in his voice was Harry, who tightened his grip on Louis’ thigh. 

“Uhm well, he was just, and then I just.” Zayn stuttered, and looked over to Liam, who was bright red. “We just ran into each other, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, totally random, wasn’t it?” Liam said taking a drink from his beer. “Looks like we need another round, eh boys?” He motioned for the waitress.

“Yeah, we definitely need some alcohol to catalyze this reaction.” Louis mumbled to Harry, who let out a low chuckle. 

Nearly everyone ordered a beer, except for Harry, which did not surprise Louis in the slightest. “Just don’t like the way it tastes.”

“Nobody likes the way it tastes Harry, that’s the point.” Niall chirped in.

“Well if no one likes it, why is it so popular?” Harry asked as he ordered another of whatever fruity concoction he was drinking. 

“Oh shove off guys,” Nick said as he too a hearty swig of his beer. “Leave Harry alone, he only puts good tasting things in his mouth. Which reminds me, Louis maybe you should get this pineapple drink –“

Harry tossed a wadded up napkin at Nick’s head. “Don’t pay him any mind. Please.” Harry said into Louis’ ear. 

“Didn’t plan on it.” Louis smiled as he watched Harry sip his drink. “So what do you think? Zayn and Liam? Think Liam’s interested?” 

Louis thought he whispered, but he felt Niall go rigid beside him. “Uhh, I don’t know I mean I’m sure Liam wouldn’t impose on you like that.“ Harry stammered. 

“Wha-“ Louis didn’t get to finish his inquiry because Niall jerked against the table, most likely on purpose, Louis figured, causing beers to spill and effectively soak through Harry’s white shirt in the process.

“Aw shit.” Harry jumped up. Louis grabbed for the napkins and began pressing them all over Harry’s torso. 

He was going over board, he knew this. He could hear the rest of the table having a laugh at him feeling up Harry with the napkins but he was a few drinks deep and honestly he couldn’t help it. Once he soaked up the majority of the beer on his shirt, he looked up to see Harry had stilled, and was staring not at Louis and his able hands, but rather Zayn, with wide, terrified eyes. 

“Uh, you- you have some on your jeans too.” Louis said pathetically. 

“I’ll just throw them out.” Harry turned crimson. 

“You know, Haz, we should probably go.” Nick said, going to stand up. He squeezed out from the inside of the booth, leaving just Zayn and Niall on that side. “Should probably get you home before things get too rowdy.”

“But-but we just got here.”

“Not really. We’ve been here for like two hours. Say goodbye, so I can get you home in one piece.”  
Harry looked at Louis in despair. “I guess I’m leaving.”

“Alright, don’t pout love. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. You have my number now, remember?”

“I’ll call you. Or text you I guess, its 2015, who calls people anymore.” He stammered, pausing to cast a glance at Zayn. 

Louis pushed Niall out of the booth so they could all move to let Harry out. He gave a small wave as he walked to join Nick at the door. “Good luck on your exam!” Louis hollered out. Harry smiled and ducked through the doorway and out of the bar. 

“God you’re embarrassing.” Zayn said. “Can we go back to our old table? This one is coated in beer.”

Louis looked around. “Where’d Liam go?”

“Saw him sneak out.” Niall said dejectedly as he drained his beer. “Not before he gave a nice goodbye to our Zayn first though.”

Niall stalked back to their table. “Alright then, who pissed in his Lucky Charms?”

“Forget it Louis.” Zayn said pulling him along to the table.

The ordered another round, but it was basically a race to the bottom of the glass so they could leave and escape the awkward tension that had engulfed them. Niall, unsurprisingly, finished first. 

“Ah, well. I better head off lads. It’s been great. Really great.” He threw his coat over his shoulder and stalked towards the door. Louis was certain that that was 100% sarcastic, and it really didn’t suit Niall.

“What’s that about then?” He asked Zayn, who was suddenly very interested in what was at the bottom of his cup, seeing as he was staring at it with such force. 

“Nothing, I don’t know. C’mon, let’s go.” Zayn stood up, tossed a couple bills on the table and followed Niall’s example and stormed out of the bar. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Louis asked no one.


End file.
